A Little Black
by LaurenBlack
Summary: ...but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not..." The power the Dark Lord knows not, hm? Well, I think I just found that power and the thing is, it's in the hands of a girl in a way you wouldn't imagine. *H/OC R/Hr SB/OC*
1. Prologue: Letters

**A Little Black**

Prologue

"Anya!" called Veronica, "You have a letter!"

"Really? Who's it from?" a girl of about eleven came skipping down the stairs. She had bright blue eyes, a smattering of freckles across her nose and long, wavy black hair. All in all she was a very cute eleven year old.

Anya came to a stop at the doorway of the head's office. The office was a pretty cheerful place, just like the person who sat it in.

Veronica, the head of the orphanage that had always been Anya's home, was a very kind and happy person. She had long red hair and deep brown eyes that only showed how much she cared for the children. Young and energetic, she got along very well with the kids she takes care of.

"Where is it? I've never gotten mail before." Anya asked, positively bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Calm down, little one. You're gonna bust something." Veronica came over, chuckling, holding the letter.

"Oh! I wanna see it!"

"Alright, alright. Here it is."

Anya snatched the letter out of Veronica's hand, sat down in the doorway and ripped it open.

Veronica was watching the little girl with a smile. She knew, of course, what the letter contained. After all she got one just like it when she was Anya's age. That letter changed her life... hopefully Anya will be just as happy when she reads it.

She watched as Anya's eyes slid across the parchment, taking in the words. When she was done, she looked up into the head's eyes. Veronica couldn't read her expression.

"Is this for real? It seems like a joke one of the boys would play on me... How do I know whether or not this is true?" Anya asked, doubt clouding the happiness that should have been in her eyes.

"Come, I'll tell you all about it once we get inside." Veronica said, helping Anya to her feet and pushing her inside the office.

"Wait, you know about this?" Anya asked as Veronica shut the door to her office and moved to sit in the big, black, cushy chair behind her desk. Anya sat down in and armchair in front of the desk.

"Of course I do. After all, I went there too." Veronica said with a smile, pulling out her wand and twirling it between her fingers.

"But... I-you... Really?" Anya asked, completely speechless.

"Yup. If you accept we should probably take a trip to Diagon Alley soon..." Veronica mused out loud.

"Where?" Anya looked confused.

"It's where all witches and wizards go to get their things and do-dads. It's really a very nice place. Would you like to go?"

"Where? Hogwarts or Diagon Alley?"

"Both."

"Yeah! Ohmigosh it sounds so cool! What's it like? Are there other people my age? Do I get a wand? Do they fly on brooms? Oh! I bet I get to make things fly! Oh and-"

"Anya! Take a deep breath and calm down. All your questions will be answered in time. You just have to be patient." Veronica interrupted Anya before she would wet herself.

Anya huffed. She didn't want to be patient. She wanted to do magic! She had always wondered what all the weird stuff that happened around her was... well now she knew. She just never believed it would be this great. And Veronica was a witch too! Oh, this day couldn't get any better.

"Would you like to go to Diagon Alley today?" Veronica asked.

It just got a hundred times better!

"Yeah! Could we go right now?" Anya was bouncing up and down again, hardly containing her excitement.

Veronica laughed, "Yes, we can go now. Go upstairs and get your shoes on. I'll keep the letter here, in my pocket." Veronica said as Anya started to leave, skipping again.

"Oh! Anya?" Veronica called before Anya could go any farther.

"Yeah?" Anya stuck her head back into the room.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay? I'll explain why later."

"Oh... alright! See you soon!" Anya yelled a bit too loudly and then skipped out of the room and up the stairs to get her shoes on.

* * *

"How are we going to get there?" Anya asked as she entered Veronica's office.

"Floo powder. It may not be the nicest way to travel, but it's the most convenient seeing as you cant Apparate yet. Listen carefully okay?" Veronica said, making sure Anya was paying close attention. "You take a pinch of this powder," Veronica held out a ceramic bowl filled with shiny green powder. "And throw it into the fire. The flames will turn green and only step into the flames if they're green."

"_Step_ into the _fire_?" Anya asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"Yes, when the fire turns green it's safe to step into. Then you have to say the name of the place you want to go _very clearly_. If you aren't clear you might not get out at the right place. Keep your elbows in because they may knock into something. Make sure you don't get out until you feel like you should, alright? Watch me. I will wait for you to come out on the other side." Veronica finished her little speech and pointed her wand at the fireplace.

She muttered something under her breath and fire then appeared in the grate.

"Cool." Anya muttered, wide eyed. Veronica smiled.

She then took a pinch of the shiny green powder and threw it at the fire. It turned green, just like she said.

"Get into the fire and say 'Diagon Alley' very clearly. I'll see you there, okay?"

Anya nodded.

Veronica stepped into the fire and said loudly and clearly, "Diagon Alley." And then she disappeared.

"Oh my..." Anya said, her mouth opened slightly.

She then went over to the bowl and took a pinch of the green powder like Veronica said.

"This is way too complicated..." Anya whispered to herself.

She then walked over to the fireplace where the fire had turned back to normal. She threw the powder at the flames and they turned green.

She stepped in.

It felt like a warm summer breeze tickling her all over her body.

"Diagon Alley." She said, loudly and clearly.

Anya disappeared in a whirl of green fire.

**A/N-**

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! My updates are going to be very irregular because I never know when I'm going to have enough time. **

**I'm not going to beg for reviews... Aw who am I kidding, YES I AM!!!**

**PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE, REVIEW!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 1- Diagon Alley**

Anya spent her whole life at The London Children's Orphanage, being raised by Veronica. She knew almost nothing about her past except that her name was Anya, she always had strange things happen around her (Veronica always brushed the happenings off saying it was part of who she is... Anya never understood that), and she always had mood swings. But they weren't normal mood swings, they were weird. It would be one moment she was really happy because they were taking a field trip to the local zoo and then the next she felt completely horrid, like she just got beaten. She was still happy at the same time, though. It was like someone else's emotions were in her as well. But that was all that she knew about... Oh! Right, and she had exactly two things that were hers from before she arrived at the orphanage. One was a pink (yech) baby blanket that had the name 'Anya' embroidered on the edge and the other one was a locket that she couldn't open. The locket was round and silver with sapphire stars around the edge. Anya wore it around her neck on a string of blue satin that Veronica had given her along with a silver star necklace that Veronica had given her on her seventh birthday saying that she was wearing it when she arrived at the orphanage. Veronica had asked her time and time again why she didn't just throw the locket out and Anya's answer was always the same: 'I can't! I feel like it's something important and if I could just open it, it would tell me something about myself!' Veronica didn't comment on it but she really thought at first that Anya was just keeping it because she thought it was pretty. But after getting to know the girl better, she realized that Anya was a bit of a tomboy and was _definitely_ not keeping it because she thought it was pretty.

Though Veronica didn't want to admit it because people in childcare should never have favorites, over the years Anya had captured her attention.

The Orphanage wasn't big, but it was enough for the twelve kids she took care of. There were seven boys and five girls (Anya wasn't friends with any of them because they all thought she was a freak when she accidentally blew up the telley). The apartment building that Veronica had bought had two large rooms on the first floor that were on either side of the building. The one on the left was the girls' dorm and the one on the right was the boys'.

Though Veronica was a witch, she obviously led a muggle lifestyle because her orphanage was for muggles.

The day Anya's letter came was a surprise if she ever got one. But the letter itself was a bit different from the one she got. She remembered her envelope stating:

_Miss V. Prewett_

_The Bedroom on the Second Floor_

_Barnstaple_

_Devon_

Of course, her parents said that was how theirs had looked as well and that it was completely normal. But Anya's... Anya's was... well, _odd._ She knew that Hogwarts had a charmed quill that took down every person's name and address on envelopes when it was time to get their letters. So she didn't understand why Anya's said:

_Miss Anya_

_The Bed Near The Window_

_The London Children's Orphanage_

_London_

Only one question was on her mind. _Did anyone know anything about Anya's past?_

**-o-**

The day Anya arrived at the orphanage was a day Veronica wouldn't forget in a hurry.

It wasn't too late, maybe around seven or eight in the evening. She had just put the younger ones to bed when the doorbell rang.

She wasn't expecting anyone so she cautiously went to the door, placing her hand on the pocket that held her wand. These were dangerous times, and one could never be too careful.

She opened the door to see none other then Albus Dumbledore, in his sweeping purple robes, clutching a pink bundle.

"Professor!" Veronica yelped in surprise. "What brings you here?" Though Veronica knew it had something to do with the bundle.

"Please, Veronica, call me Albus. Can we talk inside?" He asked, his eyes constantly moving around observing outside.

"Wait, Prof- Albus, what is your favorite flavor of jam?" she asked, eyeing him.

Dumbledore cracked a small smile. "Ah, but it is none other then raspberry. I am so glad you remembered!" he said, stepping inside.

Veronica smiled back. "Sir, may I inquire as to why you are here with a pink bundle that I am going to assume is a small child?" she asked as she led them into her office. She motioned to Dumbledore to take a seat in the plush armchairs in front of her desk while she sat in the chair behind it.

"Yes, of course. Well you see I know why I am here, and that is because of this child. However, why the child is in my arms in the first place, I haven't the slightest." He said, looking down at the child in question.

"Are you saying you have no clue as to why the child is in your possession?" Veronica always slipped into using, as some say 'grown-up words' when dealing with the safety of other children.

"No, she appeared by what seemed like a Portkey. I tried to track where it had started from but it was untraceable. It seems the person who sent her to my office knew what they were doing."

"Is she safe, sir?" Veronica asked, eyeing the child like it might explode at any moment.

"There is not one spell, enchantment or charm place on this child. She seems completely normal. The only thing I know about her is that her name appears to be Anya." Dumbledore said peering at the blanket. "She also came holding onto this locket, which had no magic placed upon it except the Portkey spell. Oh, and the silver necklace she is wearing."

"So, she's a mystery?"

"It appears so. I brought her here because I knew you were in childcare and I trust you will watch over her. I didn't want to put her into just any orphanage in case she turns out to be magical."

"Is there a high probability of that happening?" Veronica asked, her eyes lighting up at a chance to raise a magical child.

"Yes, considering she could have only come from a magical family, using a Portkey. I will be searching for any information on her life. If I find anything you will be informed." Dumbledore paused here. "You can take her, right? I would like this child to have a good home."

"Of course! I would love to raise her!" Veronica stood up and walked around her desk until she was standing in front of Dumbledore. She held her arms out, asking to hold the child.

Dumbledore place Anya in her arms and Veronica pulled the child into her chest, wrapping her into a warm hug. The child in question was just waking up and Veronica gasped to see these big, bright blue eyes staring up at her.

"Anya." She whispered.

The child yawned and snuggled closer to Veronica.

Dumbledore smiled, watching the pair of them, knowing that this was the right place to bring the child. He only hoped he would be able to find out more about her.

**-o-**

Anya threw out her hands to catch herself as she fell out of the fireplace.

But before she crashed to the ground a pair of arms that weren't hers caught her and stood her up.

Anya looked up to see Veronica chuckling at her landing.

"Hey! It's my first time! I doubt you were any better!" Anya whisper-shouted, trying to wipe the soot off her.

Veronica chuckled again and helped Anya try and get the soot off.

"Alright, you caught me. I fell down my first time, too. But don't tell anyone." Veronica whispered into Anya's ear.

Anya laughed, and then looked around the place.

"Veronica, where are we?" she asked in awe.

"This, Anya, is the Leaky Cauldron. It's a pub that holds the entrance to Diagon Alley." Veronica's voice was drowned out by a commotion in the opposite corner of the pub, and Anya felt her emotions double, her excitement and nervousness become almost ten times was it was before.

It gave her a head rush.

"Can we go into Diagon Alley now?" Anya asked loudly so that Veronica could hear her over the din. "I need some fresh air."

"Yeah, sure. Hold on tight." Veronica said, holding out her hand to Anya.

Veronica brought her to the back of the pub where they stood facing a brick wall.

"Um, this is fun and all, but why are we here? I thought we were going to Diagon Alley?" Anya asked, staring at Veronica as though she lost her mind.

"This is Diagon Alley. Watch." Veronica said, taking out her wand and then tapping a pattern on the bricks.

After a moment the wall had opened revealing a loud, colorful, _magical_ place filled with all different shops and wizards and witches.

It was, in short, the coolest thing she has seen in her entire life.

"This. Is. Brilliant." Anya said softly, her eyes wide, staring in every direction.

Veronica smiled, remembering her first reaction. Anya's was much more amusing.

"Come on, little one. Let's shop!" Veronica said, grabbing Anya's hand tighter and pulling her into the mass of people, completely missing a man too large to possibly be allowed with a small, black-haired boy with glasses framing his bright green eyes who was having the same reaction to seeing Diagon Alley as she had.


	3. Who's Harry Potter?

**Chapter Two- Who's Harry Potter?**

"Where are we going first?" Anya asked, still looking around the Alley.

"Well, we already have money, so... what would you like to get first?" Veronica answered, pulling out her supply list. "Let's just go in order. First stop: robes."

"Woopie. I hate dresses. Now I have to wear them all the time?" Anya whined as they headed towards Madam Malkins.

When they got into the store they saw Madam Malkin and one of her assistants helping two boys who looked to be about her age.

An assistant came over to her and said, "Hogwarts, too? We get the lot of them at this time. Come on, up here." She said, motioning to the step stool next to one of the boys.

Anya hesitated. Veronica gave her a push, whispering, "Go on."

Anya got up on the stool and the assistant pulled a black robe over her head that was only a bit too big. She then proceeded to use her wand to fix the size.

While she was doing this, Anya was holding her head.

She was excited to be here, but not _that_ excited.

Her emotions were acting out again. Anya tried to ignore it and looked at the boy standing next to her. He was in the same position as she was, holding his head in pain.

She thought that was a bit odd, but she ignored it. She then remembered her manners, so she spoke up and said, "Hello, my name is Anya. What's yours?"

The boy turned and had a surprised look on his face, as if he couldn't believe she was talking to him. He seemed to get over it and responded, "Hello, I'm Harry."

She was about to respond when Madam Malkin told him he was done.

He got off the stool, thanked Madam Malkin and turned to her as he was leaving and said "Bye, see you at Hogwarts" so quietly she could've imagined it.

Just then the assistant working with her said, "That's you done, my dear" and helped Anya off the stool. She paid for her robes and left the shop.

**-o-**

The rest of the day was spent going in and out of amazing shops. Anya thought it was one of the best days in her life.

For lunch they went back to the Leakey Cauldron and then to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They only had one thing left to buy, the thing Anya looked forward to most, a wand.

"Anya, why don't you go into Ollivander's by yourself, I have, um, something I need to get. I'll meet you outside, okay?" Veronica said, handing Anya the gold to pay for the wand.

"Um, sure." Anya said looking at Veronica strangely.

Anya entered the small, dusty, dark wand shop. A small bell went off above the door and a creepy old man with misty blue eyes looked up at her from behind the desk.

"Ah, I wondered when you would be coming." He said in a voice that matched his eyes.

"You... you know me?" Anya asked warily.

"No, but I know _of_ you." Mr. Ollivander answered.

"Okay..." Anya said. _That's not weird at all, now is it?_

"Hmmm, now just give me a moment..." the creepy man said, walking into the back of the shop while a magical measuring tape took measurements all over her body.

When Mr. Ollivander came back, he was holding about twenty different thin boxes and put them down on his desk saying, "Enough."

The measuring tape stopped.

"Alright," He said, opening a box and taking out a thin piece of wood with floral carving in the handle.

He handed it to her.

She stood there, staring at it, wondering if something was going to happen.

"Well, give it a wave!"

Anya waved it, and only a second after she did it was grabbed right back out of her hand by Mr. Ollivander, him muttering under his breath, "No, no, no... Not the right one yet! Well, we must keep trying!"

After about twenty minutes Mr. Ollivander had to head to the back to get more wands because, evidently, none of the ones she tried were right.

When Mr. Ollivander got back she asked him, "Sir, how will I know if it's the right wand?"

"Ahhh, you will know, I promise." He said, wandering back to the side of the store that had thin boxes covering the wall.

He seemed to have noticed something on one of the boxes, because he did a double take and muttered, "I wonder..."

He then pulled out the box he was staring at and came over to her.

He took out the wand. "Mahogany, Phoenix feather core, eleven inches."

Anya thought it was beautiful. The wand was a dark color with small, five pointed stars like the one on her necklace, engraved all over it. Then on the bottom of the handle was a small crescent moon. She loved it.

Mr. Ollivander handed it to her.

The second her had touched it, she felt a warm, tingly sensation up her fingers and into her arm. She knew this was the one.

Mr. Ollivander was muttering again. "Curious, very curious."

"I'm sorry, sir, but what's curious?" Anya asked.

"I remember every wand I ever sold... it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather that resides in your wand gave two other feathers. It's curious because the tail feather that resides in one of those two wands gave Harry Potter his scar. Harry Potter was in here just a little while ago, and bought the wand that had the other feather, and now you, Miss Anya, have the third. We can expect great things from you, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great." Mr. Ollivander then took the gold Anya had laid on the desk and walked back into his store, leaving Anya alone and thoroughly confused.

_Who is Harry Potter? What's one of his scars have to do with anything? Who's this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named guy? Why must he 'not be named'? What terrible, but great things did he do? Where is Veronica? She has some splaining to do._

**-o-**

After Anya left the shop with her wand, she found Veronica coming out of what looked like a magical animal shop holding a crate.

Veronica saw her and ran over saying, "Happy Belated Birthday, Anya!" and handing Anya the crate.

"W-what? You bought me something? Thank you so much Veronica!" Anya said, hugging Veronica.

Anya then peered into the crate and immediately 'awwwed'.

"She's so small!" Anya cried.

_Of course, most girls would shriek 'awwww! That's the cutest thing I have ever seen!' but no, Anya points out how small it is. _Veronica thought with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Come on, lets go sit down and you can take it out." Veronica said, pointing out a café.

"Okay!" Anya picked up the crate and ran over to the café dragging Veronica with her.

When they got to the café, Veronica ordered some iced tea while Anya opened the crate.

"Come here, little one." Anya cooed, taking out a small, black kitten with bright green eyes.

Veronica smiled as she heard Anya calling the kitten 'little one'. "I saw it and immediately thought of you. She seemed perfect for you."

"Thank you so much Veronica. This is honestly the best birthday ever." Anya said, rubbing the kitten behind her ears. The kitten purred.

"Any thoughts on what to name her?" Veronica asked, thanking the waitress when she brought over their drinks.

"Hmmm... How about Jade? Because of her eyes?" Anya asked, holding the kitten up to her face. The kitten meowed. Anya laughed, "Jade it is." She then kissed the kitten on her nose. The kitten meowed again.

After a couple minutes of drinking in silence and scratching Jade on the head, Anya decides she needed to ask her questions.

She started with the one she thought about the most.

"Who's Harry Potter?"


	4. Short

**Chapter 3- Short**

"Who's Harry Potter?"

Veronica spit out her drink. That question had caught her off guard. Her heart was beating fast and she had to take a deep breath to keep from crying.

"Are you alright, Veronica? I didn't mean to..."

"No, no. I'm... I'm fine. Just memories. Right, Harry Potter. Why are you asking?" Veronica was stalling. She didn't want to talk about it but she knew she would have to because Anya couldn't go off to Hogwarts not knowing.

"Harry Potter is the son of Lily and James Potter." Veronica started.

"Really?" Anya said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "No, I meant what did he do? Mr. Ollivander mentioned him and didn't explain but just assumed I knew who he was."

"Why would Mr. Ollivander mention him?" Veronica asked, confused.

Anya was about to say but something stopped her. She felt like she shouldn't tell anyone that she had some sort of magical connection to this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named guy and Harry Potter. She couldn't tell why.

"No reason. But is he famous or something?"

"Yes, I guess I have to start at the beginning. So..." And Veronica told Anya the whole story of Harry Potter, at the same time answering all of her other questions.

"Wow" was all she said when she was done.

So Harry was here, in Diagon Alley today and bought the other phoenix-feathered wand that belonged in the triplet of hers and this Voldy-guy. Wow, his whole story was a lot to take in.

"Veronica, do you mind if I ask you something a bit personal?"

"Depends on what you're asking." Veronica responded with a small smile.

"Why did you look all sad before? When I first mentioned Harry, I mean."

"Oh, well I knew his parents... um, can we talk about something else?" Veronica asked, trying not to tear up again. She missed them so much... she also left Harry to those awful people... not that she had any choice in the matter.

"Oh! Look at the time... it's getting late and the assistants have to be getting home soon. We better go." Veronica said, paying for their drinks and standing up. She grabbed some of the packages while Anya took the rest as they made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

**-o-**


	5. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Chapter Four- Platform 9¾**

Anya woke up on September first full of adrenalin.

She ran into Veronica's room and jumped on her, sufficiently waking her up.

"An- Anya! What are you-" Veronica got cut of by a pillow hitting her in the face.

"Wake up! Come one! Veronica! We gotta go!" Anya called, repeatedly hitting Veronica in different places with a pillow.

"Anya!" Veronica finally got out, grabbing the pillow from the hyped-up eleven year old. "It's seven in the morning! We don't leave until ten thirty and you're already packed! Why do I have to be up so early?"

"Because I'm up and no one else is and I need someone to talk to! Not that the kids here would talk to me if they were awake anyway..." Anya said the last part under he breath.

Veronica sighed, and ran her hands through Anya's long, black hair. She couldn't lie to her and say they would, because Veronica knew they wouldn't. Anya was a pretty powerful witch for someone so young and weird things always happened around her. Especially when she got really angry or sad. When her emotions were strong she would start glowing. Veronica knew that wasn't normal, and she wrote to Albus about it when it first happened. He said it was just excess magic reacting to her emotions and it just shows how powerful she was, but to keep an eye on it until she came to Hogwarts where he could see for himself.

The children all thought she was weird for making strange things happen like turning one boy's hair pink after he made fun of her baby blanket.

"Alright, I'll get up. Go get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen. You can help me make breakfast, okay?"

"Okee dokes! See ya!" Anya got up and skipped back to her room. Veronica smiled after her, hoping that when she went to Hogwarts she would make just as great of friends as Veronica did when she went.

**-o-**

After the assistants for the orphanage arrived, or as Anya like to call them 'baby-sitters', Veronica packed all of Anya's things into her van and they left for Kings Cross.

Once they got there, Anya jumped out of the car and ran to get Jade from the back seat while Veronica got her trunk.

After Veronica got a trolley for their things they went into the station.

As soon as they got to where Anya could see the platform that said '9' and '10', she started skipping again.

"Anya! Stop! People are staring!" Veronica laughed.

Anya stopped and stuck her tongue out at Veronica.

Anya then heard something.

"... Packed with muggles of course..."

Anya looked towards where it was coming from and saw a huge family of all redheads.

"Veronica, do you know-?"

"Molly!" Veronica called out to the redheaded mother, cutting off and answering Anya's question.

Veronica ran up to the women and embraced her. They started talking and continued walking. Anya just followed, trusting that they would lead her to the correct place.

As she tried to catch up with them she bumped into someone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching... hey, don't I know you? You're Harry right?" Anya asked, realizing that this was the boy who she met in Madam Malkin's.

"Yeah, and you're Anya?" He more asked then stated.

"Yup. Who are you here with?" Anya asked, noticing he seemed to be a bit lost.

"No one, actually. I was just about to go and ask that woman over there how to get onto the platform. I heard her say muggle so I assumed she was a witch. Do... do you know how to...?" he trailed off, never actually speaking this much to anyone at once. For some reason, he felt comfortable around her even though his emotions were doubling again and giving him a headache.

"Get onto the platform? Well, I've never done it before but I know the basic idea. My friend, Veronica told me how. Your just supposed walk straight at the wall," Harry gave her a look like she was insane, "Between platforms nine and ten. I know it sounds insane," She said, correctly interrupting his look, "But we are magical so I assume some charm has been put on the wall."

"Hmm... Okay." They both got distracted watching the first of the redheads go through the wall.

Anya noticed that if you blinked you would have missed it.

Veronica had finished talking to the woman and was heading over to the two who were still watching the redheaded family walk through the barrier.

"Hey, sorry about that Anya, just someone I knew. I'll introduce you once we get in there. You ready to go... Who's this?" Veronica asked, motioning to Harry.

"Oh, this is Harry... you never actually told me your last name." she said, turning to face him.

"Oh my..." Veronica gasped after getting a better look at him.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's Potter." Harry said, glancing at Veronica who had a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Veronica this is... Veronica, are you okay?" Anya noticed that Veronica was staring at Harry and tearing up.

Veronica shook her head back and forth a few times and tried to get a grip on herself. She couldn't loose it in the middle of a muggle train station.

"I'm fine. Come on, onto the platform and I'll explain a bit more in there." She said wiping her eyes and taking them both by the arm through the wall.

"Whoa..." Both Harry and Anya gaped as they went through the wall and saw the scarlet train.

After Anya got over the sight Veronica took both Harry and Anya's trunks over to the train and shoved them into an empty compartment. Then Anya put Jade's cage in the compartment with her trunk and Harry did the same with his owl.

Anya then took Veronica and Harry's arms and went over to a secluded corner.

"Explain." Was all she said.

"Right, well you remember that story I told you in Diagon Alley?" Veronica asked.

"You mean the one about Harry... oh. Your Harry Potter." As soon as she realized that this was the Harry the story talked about she turned to him. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault." Harry said and then turned back to Veronica. He wanted to hear why she started to cry at the sight of him (considering he only met her ten minutes ago).

"So? Why did you get all sad at the sight of him?" Anya asked.

They weren't very tactful eleven year olds.

"Well, he looks exactly like James, but has Lily's eyes. You're going to hear that a lot in your life." Veronica said to him with a small, sad smile.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked, wide eyed.

Just then the train whistle blew.

"Yes, I'm sorry but you have to go. We'll talk the next time I see you. It was good to meet you Harry. Have fun at Hogwarts! Good-bye!" She said helping them on the train.

As the train started moving, Veronica was waving. She waved until they were out of sight.

On the train, Anya turned to Harry. "Lets go find our compartment."


	6. Emotions and Food

**Chapter Five- Emotions and Food**

"Anyone sitting there?" asked the youngest redheaded boy from the family they saw before. "Everywhere else is full."

"Yeah, have a seat." Anya gestured to the seat next to Harry and across from her.

Just then the door slid open again and what looked like the redheaded boy's twin brothers stood outside the compartment.

"Hey Ron." Said the one on the left.

"See you found someone to sit with." Said the other.

"Well that's-"

"Our job done."

"See you, Ron." They finished together. They then turned and left.

"So, your Ron? My name's Anya." Anya said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"And although he seems just _bursting_ to say it himself this is Harry Potter." She said slightly sarcastically because she knew her new friend probably would have only introduced himself if Ron had asked.

Ron's eyes widened slightly. "Are you really?"

"Really what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry Potter."

"Oh him? I mean, yeah." Harry answered, blushing a bit because he saw Anya holding back laughter.

"Do you really have the- you know..." He trailed off, gesturing to Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his fringe, showing the lightning bolt scar.

"Wicked." Ron said, openly staring.

"That's the coolest looking scar I've ever seen and trust me, I've see a lot of scars." Anya said, staring at it.

Harry laughed quietly. "Thanks, I guess."

Anya smiled then turned to Ron. "So your family's all wizards?"

Harry turned to Ron, wanting to hear the answer as well.

Ron's ears turned a bit red at the attention but answered all the same. "Yeah, I think so... Mum might have a second cousin that's an accountant but we never talk about him."

"So you must know tons of magic already." Harry said, his face looking exactly like Ron's when he found out who Harry was. Anya was the same. She was fascinated by anything magic seeing as she grew up the muggle way.

"Harry, didn't you grow up magic too?" Anya asked. She only knew about what happened to his parents. She knew nothing after that.

"No. I'm staying with my mum's sister who doesn't have an ounce of magical blood in her body. I didn't even know I was magic until Hagrid came and told me. I thought my parents died in a car crash because that's what my aunt told me. But Hagrid then told me the full story about Voldemort-"

Ron gasped.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!"_ said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed.

"What's wrong with saying Voldemort?" Anya asked, confused at Ron's reaction.

Ron shivered again. "People are still scared. Even though he's been gone for ten years, my dad said that we couldn't even begin to imagine what he did." Ron shrugged. "I grew up fearing it. It ingrained in me and from some of the stories I've heard, there are plenty of reasons to fear the name."

"Oh, I guess we have a lot to learn." Anya gestured to herself and Harry. "I bet we're the worst in class... at least I'm not alone." She said the last part quietly and grinned at Harry. He grinned back, relived as well.

"You two won't be. There are loads of people who come from Muggle families who know just as much as you do. They learn quick enough."

During the conversation the train had brought them out of London. They were now passing big fields full of wheat or sheep. They were talking about their lives (both magical and muggle), and Anya told Harry and Ron about how she was raised in an orphanage while they retaliated with stories of their own childhood.

"Wait, so you don't even know your last name?" Ron asked with less tact then a potato.

Anya shook her head.

"And I thought I had it bad..." Harry said under his breath.

"All I had when I arrived at the orphanage, according to Veronica were theses two necklaces," She gestured to the jewelry around her neck. "And a pink baby blanket with 'Anya' stitched into it. That's how I know my first name, although I have a feeling it's just a nick name."

Ron gave her a pitying look.

"I'm not upset about it. Veronica is a very good friend and she took good care of me. The only thing I hate about the orphanage is that I never had any friends because they thought I was a freak for doing accidental magic." Anya said and then started a different conversation that was more directed towards Ron and Harry's lives.

Before they knew it, it was half past twelve.

A woman with a happy face had stopped outside their compartment and asked, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry and Anya jumped off their seats. It seemed they were both starving.

Ron grumbled that he had sandwiches.

They both went out into the corridor. Anya watched as Harry bought some of everything.

Anya was hungry, but she wasn't _that_ hungry.

Any decides on some Licorice Wands and Chocolate Frogs.

When she got back into the compartment it was to see the boys looking at all the food, deciding what to eat first.

Anya sat down and asked if she could add her food to the pile.

After getting through some patsies, Harry picked up a Chocolate Frog. "These aren't _real_ frogs, are they?" he looked at the pack of chocolate warily.

Ron laughed. "No, but see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"Huh?" Anya and Harry said at the same time.

Ron laughed again. "Your faces looked funny. Chocolate frogs have cards inside them and people collect them. They're of famous witches and wizards and I've got about five hundred but I'm missing a few, like Agrippa and Ptolemy."

Anya and Harry began unwrapping their Chocolate Frogs. Anya's card fell out first.

"Who'd you get?" Ron asked.

Anya looked at the card. "Godric Gryffindor. Hm... He's a founder of Hogwarts, right?"

Ron nodded, "I have two of him. What's it say?"

Anya read, "_Godric __Gryffindor __was a great wizard of medieval times and one of the four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was good friends with Salazar Slytherin, but opposed him when the latter thought that they should not accept muggle-born students at Hogwarts. It is unknown when he died. The place Gryffindor came from is now known as Godric's Hollow, in honour of him. Godric Gryffindor's portrait still remains at Hogwarts._"

Anya looked at the picture again and then turned to Harry who just got his card out.

"Who'd you get, Harry?" Anya asked.

"So this is Dumbledore!" Harry said, looking at the picture.

"Read what it says, Harry!" Anya said. She was excited and found these cards extremely interesting.

So Harry read, "_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of twelve uses of dragon blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._"

Harry then turned the card over and exclaimed, "He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," Ron said.

"He'll be back..." And then he went off complaining about something, but Anya had tuned out. She was reading more Chocolate Frog cards.

Ron, Harry and Anya were now exploring the wonderful world of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, the compartment door slid open and a tearful round-faced boy walked in.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad?" he asked.

They all shook their heads and he sniffled.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" the boy wailed.

"He'll turn up," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, if you see him..." The boy trailed off miserably and left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron said. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

Ron's rat was snoozing in his lap.

Anya hated all rats but this one was giving her a very bad feeling. She pushed it to the back of her mind and thought, _what kind of threat could a rat pose anyway?_

Later, Ron tried to do a spell on the rat. It, of course didn't work, and the bushy haired girl who forced her way into their compartment, along with the round-faced boy from before, wasted no time in telling him.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells my self and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all..." and she rambled on so fast that Anya coudnt understan what she was saying until, "—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Harry looked at her and Ron's stunned faces and Anya saw that he seemed relieved about something.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Are you really?" Hermione said. "I know all about you, of course-" But Anya phased out, she was still thinking about everyone's first words after they found out who Harry was. '_Are you really?'_ _No, he said that just for a laugh... of course he's Harry Potter! Why else would he say yes?_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by an elbow to the side from Harry.

She tuned into Hermione saying, "—and I hope I'll be in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the round-faced boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Ron said.

Anya could honestly not agree more.

**-o-**

"—And then there's the Chasers who-" but Ron was cut off by the sliding of the compartment door. It opened to reveal, not Hermione Granger or the toad-less boy, but three boys, two who were all bulk and no brains, it seemed, and one who had a pale pointed face and seemed like someone Anya was obligated to hate.

"Is it true?" the pale one said. "They're saying down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So, it's you is it?" he gestured to Harry.

Anya resisted rolling her eyes as Harry said, "Yes," sizing up the big ones.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which was probably hiding a snigger. Anya couldn't blame him. The way Malfoy had introduced himself was hilarious.

Draco looked at him.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford."

Anya's anger boiled just under the surface. _How dare he say something like that. Aggggg.... I hate people like this. We're going to have some problems._

He turned to Harry. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better then other's, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," he looked at Anya when he said this. "I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's and Anya held her breath. She didn't know Harry well and was wondering who he would choose. He seemed like a good guy, but to Anya, this was a test and she hoped Harry passed.

Harry just looked at the hand for a moment and then back at Draco. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

_YES!_ Anya internally cheered.

Draco Malfoy went a bit red in the cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and Muggle-borns, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry and Ron made to stand up, but Anya beat them to it.

Anya's head was pounding with her anger that seem to double since Draco had come into the compartment and unbeknownst to her, she was glowing slightly.

"How dare you," she said slowly and quietly. "You can't just come in here and insult us because you don't get your way. You don't know the Weasleys and how _dare_ you comment on Harry's parents' death," she got progressively louder as she ranted on.

"You don't even know if I am Muggle-born! You just go ahead and assume you're right because you're _Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,"_ she said it the same way he did when he introduced himself. "I hate people like you. People like you are the reason Voldemort was able to take power—"

"You dare say his—" Draco started, but Anya interrupted.

"Yes, I dare. Because fearing his name makes him more powerful because that sad excuse for a human lives off innocent people's fear. And so do you and it makes me sick." Anya said, her eyes glowing silver along with her hands and her head pounding with emotions she definitely wasn't feeling. "Now, get out." She finished quietly.

When Crabbe and Goyle made to attack, she stepped forward and glowed even more, but she still didn't realize. She just thought she was giving them a dirty look.

They backed off and Draco said as he was leaving, "You'll regret that," And was out of sight.

Anya sat down with her head in her hands. She had stopped glowing once they left.

Harry and Ron came and sat down on either side of her.

"Are you al—" Harry started to ask, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The second they came in contact with each other they both sat up, rigid in their seats.

Both of them were having an influx of the others thoughts into their mind and it was a lot.

Ron was waving a hand in front of their faces when Hermione Granger came in.

"What has been going on?" she said in her bossy voice.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked, noticing the way they were sitting.

"I don't know. We sat down and they were fine one moment and then the next they're like this!" Ron exclaimed, worry in his vioce.

Just then, Harry and Anya came to.

"Whoa..." they both said at the same time, Harry's hand still on her shoulder.

"Can you—?" They both asked each other at the same time.

Harry waited a moment and then took his hand off her shoulder. Anya and Harry's minds were quiet once more.

Anya scrunched her eyebrows. "Put your hand on my shoulder again." She said.

Harry did, looking a bit confused. The second he touched her, both of their eyes widened in understanding.

"That's.... awesome." Harry and Anya said in unison. Then they laughed.

"Am I missing something here?" Ron asked.

"I'm very confused." Hermione said.

Ron turned to her. "Was there something you needed?" He asked.

Hermione looked affronted. "No, I... you know what? Never mind. You have dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know?" She said and then left, shutting the compartment door behind her.

Ron shrugged and then turned to Harry and Anya.

"What happened? Why'd you go all rigid like that?"

"Well, I think... I think we can read each other's minds." Anya answered slowly, looking toward Harry for confirmation. He nodded.

"What?" Ron looked dumbfounded.

"Well, for the past year or so I've been having major headaches and mood swings when I wasn't feeling that particular feeling at the moment," Anya explained. "And then after this whole thing, Harry and I were feeling the same emotion, I guess and then he touched my shoulder and I guess the connection broke through and we can read each other's minds now. Although, I think we have to be touching since it's not working now." Anya finished.

Ron looked amazed. "Wicked."


	7. A Teasing Hat

**Chapter Six- A Teasing Hat**

They got off the train and immediately heard, "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!"

They made their way over to the abnormally large man who was calling them. When he spotted them, he called, "Alrigh' Harry?"

"Hello, Hagrid!" Harry called back.

"How did you meet him?" Anya asked Harry.

"He picked me up from the Dursleys and brought me to Diagon Alley." Harry said as they walked toward a lake littered with small boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

Harry, Ron and Anya got into one boat followed by the toad-less boy, Neville. Hermione mad to get into their boat as well, but saw there was no more and went to find another.

They finally got to some kind of under ground harbor and got off.

"Oi, you there!" Hagrid called to Neville. "Is this your toad?" he held up a big toad.

"Trevor!" cried Neville and held out his hands to receive the slimy animal.

Hagrid then led them up a huge flight of steps and at the top was a big oak door. They all crowded around it.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a hand and knocked three times.

The door swung opened at once and out stepped a stern witch in emerald-green robes.

Anya's first thought was to keep a clean nose around her.

"The firs years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." She then pulled the door open and ushered them in.

Anya stared wide-eyed at the huge hall. It was the size of the girls' and boys' dormitories at the orphanage put together and that was _big_.

Loud voices came out of a doorway that they were passing while following Professor McGonagall across the entrance hall. But they passed that warm-looking room and went into a small, empty chamber off the main hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She left, leaving behind a very nervous group of first years.

Anya turned to Harry and Ron and asked, at the same time as Harry, "How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

They all laughed.

"Is this going to happen often now that you can—" Ron started to say but was cut off by Anya's hand over his mouth.

"You can't say it out loud! We don't want people to know!" she whispered. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Ron said, shoving Anya's hand off his face.

"I think we get sorted by some sort of test," Ron said after a moment. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

_A test? But I don't know any magic yet!_ Anya thought anxiously. How was she supposed to pass a test if she didn't know anything?

Anya looked at Harry and saw he looked just as nervous as she felt.

After a moment, Anya overheard Hermione Granger muttering about different spells and charms that she had heard that they might need.

Anya wished she'd shut up, Hermione's whispers made her more nervous.

Then several people screamed which made Anya start out of her musings and jump. Harry did the same beside her.

She gasped. So did everyone else. Approximately twenty ghosts had just entered the room through the wall. They were all talking to each other, not sparing a glance for the stunned first years below them.

They seemed to be arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —" said what looked like a fat little monk.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" said a ghost wearing a ruff and tights.

Nobody answered.

They were all staring at the ghosts with their mouths open.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had come back and the ghosts were now exiting via wall.

"Now form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall said leading them out of the small chamber, across the entrance hall and through the double doors that lead to the Great Hall.

Anya had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

It was lit by thousands of candles floating above the four tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, in midair. The tables were set with glittering gold plates and goblets. At the front of the hall was a long table where all the teachers sat.

Anya looked up at the ceiling and gasped. Harry looked at her questioningly. She nodded her head upward and Harry looked up and gasped too. The ceiling looked like a clear night with hundreds of stars winking at them from the black, velvety sky.

Anya fiddled with her silver star necklace that looked like the stars up in the sky.

The first years had all stopped in front of the head table where Professor McGonagall was placing a stool with a ragged hat on top of it. All the first years were staring at it like it was god....

.... Except Anya. She was still fiddling with her necklace and looking up at the ceiling. _I wonder if my parents are up there, watching me.... I wonder if they.... they loved me. Maybe one day, I'll find out. Maybe I—_

But her musings were cut short because the hat had burst into song.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone burst into applause when the hat was done. It bowed to the four houses and went back to looking like a normal, dirty hat.

"I'm going to kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Ron whispered to them.

Anya could completely agree. All they had to do was try on a hat!

That was so much less nerve wracking, although she was still nervous.

_What if nothing happens when I try on the hat? What if they made a mistake in accepting me here?_

These thoughts were running through her head a mile a minute, worry after worry.

She watched as Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment in her hands.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails walked up and sat on the stool. When the hat was placed on her head it fell right over her eyes.

A moment passed and then—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah made her way over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Anya!" when her name was called, Anya started. She noticed that while Hannah had both her first and last name called, she only had her first. She should have expected it. If she didn't know her own last name then why would they?

She got a pat on the back from Ron and Harry, although with Harry's pat came an encouraging thought, _"Good luck."_ She smiled at him and walked up to the high table. She turned and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it fell right over her eyes. She stared at the black inside of the hat for a moment until—

"_Hmmm.... and what do we have here? You don't know who you are?" _the hat mused.

"_I do know who I am!" _Anya mentally huffed. _"I'm Anya...." _she trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"_See? You don't know who you are."_

"_Oh, and I suppose you do?"_ Anya said sarcastically.

"_Maybe I do, but it's not for you to know at the present time." _the hat seemed to smirk (if it had a real mouth).

"_Tease. Can you sort me please?" _Anya asked, getting fed up with the hat's teasing.

"_Impatient girl. That's a Gryffindor trait. But you could belong in Slytherin, hm? Or maybe Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff would be good as well...."_ the hat trailed off, knowing he was pissing her off.

"_Can you please just sort me already? I've been sitting here way too long." _Anya said, exasperated.

"_Yes, yes. You seem brave and loyal to friends who are loyal to you. You are smart but that is not your best quality.... your best quality would be your ability to trust and to love anybody who seems worthy of it. You would be best placed in GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat had yelled the last word out loud.

Anya breathed a sigh of relief. She got up, took the hat off and handed it to Professor McGonagall, and then walked over to the table clapping the loudest.

She looked over to where Harry and Ron were standing, waiting to be sorted. Ron gave her a thumbs up while Harry smiled at her. She smiled back and got comfortable, waiting for the sorting to be over. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, because her nerves were hiding it, but now the feeling came back twice as strong.

About fifteen minutes later, Professor McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry!" and the whispers broke out across the hall. Anya just rolled her eyes and felt a pang of sympathy for Harry. She knew she would hate to be up there amongst all the whispering.

She watched as Harry sat down on the stool and put the hat on.

Harry sat there for about five minutes before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Anya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and clapped with the rest of the table.

Harry took off the hat and came to sit down next to Anya. As he sat down, his arm brushed hers and all his thoughts entered her mind as hers entered his.

"—_a relief. I can't believe I was almost placed in Slytherin. I hate all the staring and cheering. Why cant I just be normal? I—" _but Harry and Anya had moved away from each other as the influx of the other's thoughts gave them a headache.

"Sorry," they both apologized at the same time.

They laughed at the way they sounded, but were shushed almost immediately because the sorting was being continued.

**-o-**

"Welcome," Dumbledore said as he got to his feet. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Anya had turned to the table once more and it was _filled_ with food.

"Wow," Anya breathed.

Ron was already tucking in and Hermione (who unfortunately got sorted into Gryffindor) was staring on in disgust.

"Is Dumbledore a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy Wesley, Ron's older brother who also happened to be a prefect.

"Mad?" he answered. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes...."

Then Harry had caught sight of the food and was efficiently silenced.

**-o-**

"Ouch!" Harry cried, clapping his hand to his forehead.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"N-nothing." Harry answered.

Anya, of course, didn't believe him. Even though most of the double emotion thing had gone away when Harry and Anya had first had contact, it was still slightly there and she could tell he was lying.

After Percy had turned away, Anya leaned over to Harry and asked, "What was it really?"

He whispered back, "A pain in my scar, but it left as quickly as it came so I suppose it's nothing."

"Alright, if you're sure."

Harry then turned to ask Percy something and Anya went back to her food.

**-o-**

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." Dumbledore said, standing up. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes fell onto the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry and a few others had laughed but Anya was wondering why he would say that.

What could they possibly be keeping in a school that could cause a 'very painful death'?

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore announced, lifting his wand and giving it a flick causing a long golden ribbon to fly out and twist itself into the words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!" Dumbledore said jovially.

And everyone started to sing their own tune, horribly off key:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Anya swayed to the song and was left listening as the Weasley twins were last to finish with a very slow funeral march.

When they finished, everyone clapped, but none louder then Dumbledore.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Percy called all the first years to him and Anya, Harry and Ron got up, feeling very sleepy from all their food.

They walked past portraits that called their welcome to the first years and Anya stared at them, wondering whether it was pleasant to be a portrait.

They finally got to a large portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress (after being bombarded by Peeves and his walking sticks).

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy answered and the portrait swung open to reveal a warm, gold and red common room with comfy chairs and couches and a blazing fire.

After they all climbed through the portrait hole, Percy directed the girls to one staircase and the boys to another.

Anya said goodnight to Harry and Ron and went up her own staircase.

Anya noticed her things beside a bed, which was, of course, next to Hermione Granger's.

She groaned internally at the girl who was already in bed, reading.

Anya was too tired to really think anymore about the problem at the moment, so she just slowly pulled on her pajamas and got into her warm bed, where she was asleep before her head touched the pillow.


	8. Snape, The Amazing Evil Git

**DISCLAIMER (for whole story)-**** I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE (sadly) AND IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!**

**I do, however, own my feet so I will have to make do with that.**

**And just in case you couldn't figure it out for yourself, **

_This means their own thoughts (no one is speaking to each other)_

_"And this means Harry and Anya are talking to each other"_

**And onto the story!**

**Chapter Seven- Snape, The Amazing Evil Git**

Anya was not happy.

Neither was Harry and that was a contributing factor to her unhappiness.

Even though that odd emotion thing between them wasn't as annoying as it was before, it was still there, but more like a separate entity inside her then his feelings taking over hers.

Whispers followed the trio through the hallways like the plague and it made Harry uncomfartable, she was pissed that people couldn't just leave her friend alone and Ron was.... well, Ron.

Anya was having trouble finding where her classes were because the school was so big and she had to lead Harry around because he kept getting distracted by all the whispers and stares. Ron wasn't helping and he had already led them into two trick staircases and one door that wasn't actually a door (she now had and ugly bruise gracing her forehead).

She stopped listening to Ron after that.

Peeves wasn't helping either, but he seemed to stay away from them after Anya yelled at him to go away. She couldn't figure out why he would listen to her when he wouldn't listen to the teachers, but she was grateful.

Filch caught Ron telling them to head through a door that led to the forbidden corridor, but Professor Quirrell had rescued them from detention (even though they _technically_ didn't do anything).

Anya had guessed that there was more to magic then just saying funny words from what Veronica had told her about Hogwarts. She assumed that having seven years of magical education would teach you more then just that.

It turns out she was right.

Every Wednesday at midnight was Astronomy (which Anya had to admit she didn't enjoy too much) and three times a week they had Herbology in the greenhouse behind the castle to study magical plants (Anya thought this was pretty cool, but a boy in her year, Neville, thought it was amazing. She had to admire his enthusiasm). History of Magic could've been interesting if they actually had a teacher whose droning voice didn't put them to sleep every time he spoke. Anya had tried to take notes but she fell into a stupor after about five minutes and was lulled to sleep by Hermione's scratching quill (how that girl could stay awake during that class was a mystery to her). The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was a tiny man with a squeaky voice who had to stand on a pile of books while teaching to be able to see the whole class. Charms was one of the classes Anya was looking forward to the most and she was not disappointed. According to Professor Flitwick, they would be making things fly as soon as the mastered the theory behind it.

The other class she was looking forward to was Transfiguration. Although Professor McGonagall was a very strict woman she was a very good teacher. During their first class she turned her desk into a pig and back again. Anya couldn't wait to start transfiguring things bigger then a toothpick.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was supposed to be very exciting and it would've been, had they had a competent professor. Professor Quirrell seemed to be too scared to teach them about anything remotely interesting.

**-o-**

Today was Friday, thank Merlin.

Anya had never had such a tough week. Today, though, had started off okay because they managed to get down to breakfast without getting lost.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked when they had gotten themselves situated with food.

Anya looked at her schedule. "Double Potions with the Slytherins," she answered with a groan.

"Snape's Head of Slytherin House and I heard he always favors them." Ron said through a spoonful of porridge.

"Ugh, I hate people like that." Anya groaned again.

"Ah, stop moaning. We don't know if it's true." Ron told her.

"We'll see...." Anya said.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry.

"Ha, fat chance of that ever happening." Anya laughed through a forkful of eggs.

"Lovely," Ron said sarcastically as Anya talked with her mouth full.

"Hey, you have no right to say that, Mr. I-talk-with-my-mouth-full-of-all-kinds-of—" But Anya was cut off by the arrival of Harry's snow-white owl, Hedwig.

She dropped a note onto Harry's plate.

Harry tore it open, read it, then stole Ron's quill to scribble back a response and sent Hedwig off again.

"Who was that from?" "What did it say?" Anya and Ron asked at the same time.

Harry laughed. "It was from Hagrid. He wants to have tea later."

"Can we come?" Ron asked.

Anya rolled her eyes at him for his tactless question but.... she _did _want to go.

"Of course." was Harry's reply.

**-o-**

Potions took place down in the dungeons. It was cold and slimy and Anya didn't like it one bit.

Professor Snape, the Potions professor, started class by taking roll call.

He paused by Harry's name and Anya groaned internally.

She could just tell by the look on his face that Harry was going to get some obnoxious comments. She already had her reservations about Professor Snape but this just pushed it over the edge.

"Ah, yes," he said softly and Anya growled quietly, "Harry Potter. Our new—_celebrity."_

Anya growled again, this time a bit louder. Harry heard her and he brushed her arm with his hand.

"_What?"_ Anya heard suddenly in her head.

She started. That was unexpected.

"_He's going to be nasty to you. I told you at breakfast, I hate people like this. All the kids at the orphanage acted this way towards me. Just be prepared." _She thought back once she gathered her scattered wits.

"_Thanks. I will."_ He finished that thought but didn't move his hand from where it was around her wrist.

Anya went back to glaring at her _Professor._

She heard Draco Malfoy and his friends (_more like giant trolls_) snigger behind their hands.

Snape finished calling names and looked up at the class.

He looked directly at Harry for a moment and then his eyes slid to her.

They widened and something passed over his face but it was gone too fast for Anya to read it.

"_What was that?" _Harry asked her.

"_You saw it, too? I have no idea...."_

Harry let go of her wrist then and Snape continued his monologue (of which Anya tuned out).

"—you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Anya tuned back in just as he finished talking.

Harry and Ron looked over her and raised eyebrows at each other. Anya smiled, their faces looked funny like that.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly and all three of them jumped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_How the in the world is he suppose to know that?! It's not even in the textbook! _

And Anya would know, seeing as she read the whole thing. It mentioned nothing about either of those plants.

She grabbed onto Harry's wrist._ "Don't even try and guess. He's being a git. Neither of those plants are even in the first year textbook." _She thought quickly to him.

"_Thanks." _

Anya then watched as Hermione's hand shot straight into the air.

"_How could she possibly know that?"_ Both Harry and Anya thought at the same time.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said out loud.

Anya watched as Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

She growled again and this time her hands started to glow again. She was too angry to notice. Ron did, and made a note to ask her about it later.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." Snape said, completely ignoring Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"_Um.... uh.... in a- STOMACH OF A GOAT!" _Anya thought loudly.

Harry started but said quietly, "In the stomach of a goat, sir."

Snape looked like he was about to make fun of Harry again until he realized that Harry had actually gotten it right.

"Well, well, well.... it seems like you actually did open a book this summer, Potter.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"_Won't he just give you a break? I don't think that's in the textbook either.... I'm sorry, Harry." _Anya thought sadly to Harry.

"_Don't beat yourself up, Anya. I don't expect you to know everything. Thanks for before, though." _Was Harry's last thought before Anya let go of his wrist.

"I don't know," Harry answered Snape quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

**-o-**

They were leaving the dungeons an hour later and Anya was fuming. Her hands were glowing again, but she didn't notice.

Ron, however, did notice.... again.

"Why do your hands glow when you're angry?" Ron asked her.

"Wha-?" she started to ask, but stopped when she saw her hands. They _were_ glowing.

"Whoa...." she said, staring at her hands. She had stopped walking and the hallway they were standing in was empty except for the trio.

"You didn't know they do that?" Ron asked, staring at her with a confused look on her face. _How could she not know? _he thought.

"No, I...." But she trailed off, still staring at her hands, which were still glowing brightly because of her anger at Snape.

"That's really cool. I wonder if that normal?" Harry said.

"I doubt it, but I could ask my dad-" but Ron was cut off by Anya.

"Don't. I don't want anyone else to know about this. Please don't tell anyone." Anya begged.

"Don't worry, we wont if you don't want us to.... but what if it's bad and you need help?" Harry asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I doubt it's a bad thing. Ron, do you know when else this has happened?" Anya turned to face him.

"In the train compartment on the way here," they had started walking again, heading to the common room to drop off their bags before seeing Hagrid. "You know, when Malfoy and his trolls came in? While Snape was being a git and just now. Why?"

"Cause it seems that it only happens when I'm angry. That cant be something that needs to be checked out." She reasoned. Harry shot her a doubtful look and Ron just kept staring at her hands, which were no longer glowing.

"Come on, we are going to be late to Hagrid's if we don't hurry up," Anya said, walking faster towards the common room.

**-o-**

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "_Back_, Fang —_back_."

Hagrid opened the door to let them in while keeping a hold of a giant black boarhound that seemed to want to jump on them.

When Hagrid managed to get the door closed and they were all inside he let go of the dog, whom Anya assumed was Fang.

They all sat down and Fang bounded over to Harry and put his head on Harry's lap after licking his face.

"Ick," Harry laughed, wiping off the slobber.

Anya and Ron laughed with him while Hagrid told them to make themselves at home.

"This is Ron and Anya," Harry said, introducing them.

Hagrid was pouring boiling water into a teapot and was putting something that looking like rocks onto a plate when he looked over at them.

He spotted Ron first.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

He then turned to look at Anya. He studied her for a moment.

"Yeh look mighty familiar, what'd yeh say yer surname was?" Hagrid asked.

"I didn't," Anya said, a tad bit of sadness leaked into her voice but she had learned not to let it get to her. "I don't have one. Or at least I don't know what it is."

"Hm," Was all Hagrid said.

The rock cakes that Hagrid had set on the table were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth but they pretended to enjoy them and they told Hagrid all about their first week at Hogwarts all the while Hagrid was scrutinizing Anya.

Anya felt Harry's happiness when Hagrid called Filch 'that old git" but felt none of her own because she wasn't paying attention. She was still trying to figure out why Hagrid was staring at her like that.

Harry told Hagrid all about their lessons with Snape and Anya started glowing again (when she finally started paying attention).

She tried to hide her hands in her robes but Hagrid noticed as he was staring at her.

"Are- are yeh glowin'?" Hagrid asked, staring wide-eyed at Anya's hands.

"Yes," she growled. "I just can't _stand_ people like Snape. He really was awful, Hagrid. What reason could he possibly have to hate Harry that way? He doesn't even _know _him!" Anya fumed.

"I don' know why he would hate Harry more then the others, but do yeh know why yeh glow like tha'?" Hagrid asked.

He seemed to be more interested in her glowing hands then Snape, which didn't suit Anya well at all. She didn't want anyone knowing.... ah, well. At least Harry would be happy now as someone knows who isn't one of the three of them.

"No, but it seems to only happen when I'm angry so it will probably happen in Potions all the time, which is a problem because I don't want anyone knowing. You wont tell anyone, will you, Hagrid?" Anya pleaded.

"No, I won' tell anyone unless it's damagin' to yer health. Its on'y happened those few times? Never at home?" Hagrid asked, clearing away their dishes.

"It might've. I don't know. I don't feel any different when it happens though. I only noticed because Ron pointed it out."

"Why don' yeh want anyone knowin'?" Hagrid asked.

"Because it's different," Anya said quietly, staring at her now dark hands. "In the orphanage where I grew up, I was always made fun of because of the accidental magic that would happen around me and I never had any friends except for our head. It turns out she's a witch, too, so I guess that explains it. But anyways, I finally get accepted to someplace I won't be looked at as freak because of magic and then this happens. I'm a freak of the freaks." Anya finished sadly.

Ron looked sad and bewildered. He didn't know how to take care of sad girls. Harry didn't either, but he did what any awkward eleven-year-old boy would do and put his hand on her shoulder. He didn't send any coherent thoughts but just feeling that himself and Ron wouldn't leave her.

She felt a bit better after that but....

"Well, I won' tell anyone bu' if anythin' bad happens because of it, will you promise to come an' tell me?" Hagrid asked with warmth in his eyes and Anya smiled and nodded. She had another friend who accepted her, weirdness and all.

Hagrid decided to change the subject right about then.

"How's yer brother, Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot – great with animals."

Ron answered while Anya started to space out, thinking about her friends. She was just dozing off when Harry said something that startled her out of her stupor.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

"Gringotts break-in? What are you talking about, Harry?" Anya asked.

"There was a break-in at Gringotts the day we went to Diagon Alley. You were there that day too, Anya!" Harry exclaimed while Anya and Ron bent over to read the ripped article with him.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"__But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

**-o-**

Harry was very distracted on their walk back to the castle.

Anya knew she shouldn't, but she was curious as to what he was thinking about so she cleared her mind of thoughts and brushed her arm against Harry's.

"_-Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where is it now? And does Hagrid know something about Snape that he doesn't want to tell me? Why? I— ANYA!" _

"ANYA!" Harry had said the last part out loud.

"Sorry, Harry," Anya said sheepishly. "I wanted to know what you were thinking. You looked really thoughtful."

"Next time, just ask. I'll probably tell you unless it's none of your business." He said it with a smile to let her know he wasn't really mad.

"What were you thinking about?" Anya asked as they sat down in the common room.

"I would like to know as well," Ron said, a bit annoyed with their talk that had started out of nowhere and he couldn't follow.

"Sorry, Ron." Harry said and then explained all about where his thought had originated from and what they were about.


	9. Good Night, Malfoy

Chapter Eight- Good Night, Malfoy

Draco was beginning to become more then just a pain in the butt.

And, just to add to her hatred, they now had flying lessons _and_ Potions lessons with the Slytherins.

"Typical," said Harry darkly when they had spotted the flying notice. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"You're not going to make a fool of yourself!" Anya scolded him. "You're only going to make a fool of yourself if you don't believe you can do it."

"I've never done it before so how can I believe I can do it?" Harry answered back, even though he really wanted to believe her.

"Simple; confidence." Anya said with a shrug. Little did she know that her words helped someone who overheard her mini pep talk and changed the course of the future. "Come on, breakfast."

At the word 'breakfast' Ron, who had been looking at the flying lessons notice before, whipped his head around so fast he got whiplash.

"Breakfast?" Ron asked, while rubbing his neck.

Anya and Harry caught each other's glances but looked away quickly, holding in their laughter.

"Yeah, lets go," Harry said after recovering, leading the trio out the portrait hole.

When they got down to the Great Hall, they sat near Neville, who was listening to Hermione read aloud from _Quidditch Through The Ages_.

Everyone sitting around her groaned every time she started a new paragraph.... It was never ending.

After about fifteen minutes of this, she was finally interrupted by the arrival of mail.

Nothing came for her, as Veronica had already written to her earlier that week.

She watched as Neville's owl landed in front of his plate, holding out its leg, which had a small package attached to it.

He unwrapped it and took out a small round ball filled with grayish smoke.

"Hey, Neville, what is that?" Anya asked, curious about the odd little ball.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville exclaimed. "Gran knows I forget things and this ball tells you when you've forgotten something! It turns red when – oh...." Neville's face fell when the smoke inside the ball began to turn scarlet, ".... you've forgotten something...."

Neville was trying to remember what he had forgotten when Malfoy walked by and plucked the ball out of his hand.

Harry and Ron had jumped to their feet, while Anya stayed seated. She was sitting across from Neville and, although she knew Professor McGonagall was coming over there to diffuse the situation, she was already on her last straw and Malfoy was the lucky one who got to break it.

Anya just looked up at him and glared.

_It worked on Peeves, why not on Malfoy?_ She thought to herself.

Unbeknownst to Anya, her eyes were glowing unnaturally with the same glow that had surrounded her earlier in the week.

Malfoy's eyes widened and he dropped the ball, grabbed his lackeys and walked as quickly as he could without running back to the Slytherin table.

No one saw her eyes, though.

No one except Malfoy.

**-o-**

Later that afternoon, all the Gryffindors were hurrying down to the Quidditch pitch for their first lesson in flying.

It was a beautiful day outside and Anya was eager to get in the air. Veronica had told her all about Quidditch and flying, and although Quidditch didn't sound like too much fun while playing, watching sounded very interesting. Flying, though, just for fun, was one of the things outside academics that Anya was looking forward to. The freedom in the air sounded like bliss.

The Slytherins were already there, standing in line, each student next to a broom.

Anya had heard rumors about the school brooms but knew that she wouldn't be doing anything spectacular on the broom, so a good broom wasn't necessary until she actually knew ho to fly in the first place.

All the Gryffindors stood across from the Slytherins, each student next to their own broom.

Madam Hooch, the flying teacher arrived just then.

"Well, the brooms aren't going to fly themselves!" she barked, "Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted at once.

Anya's broom shot straight up into her hand. She was shocked, but pleased.

She looked over at Harry and saw that his went straight up into his hand too.

Ron, however, was having a little bit of trouble but it got into his hand after a few more tries.

After everyone's broom was in their hands, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms properly and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Everyone, please! Pay attention! When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two – one!"

Everybody kicked off at the same time, some going a bit higher then others, and hovered for a bit.

When they all touched back down, one person kept going up.

Hermione was slowly rising into the air and looked to be completely out of control of her broom.

"HELP!" she yelled, gripping her broom with all her might.

Anya grabbed Harry's arm, "_Something's not right here,"_

"_What do you mean? Obviously something's wrong, Hermione's getting too high!"_ Harry thought back.

"_She isn't in control of her broom. I think someone's tamper- MALFOY!"_

Anya had let go of Harry's arm at that and lunged toward the boy who had his wand out, aiming it at Hermione's broom, laughing quietly with his thugs.

Anya, who was now running towards Malfoy, got a little push from her magic and got there in under a second, knocking his wand out of his hand.

Anya was sitting on top of his back, looking towards Hermione.

She had started falling out of the sky now because there was nothing controlling the broom anymore.

Madam Hooch couldn't do anything about it but cast a cushioning charm underneath Hermione so, hopefully, she wouldn't get too hurt.

Anya felt Malfoy laughing underneath her and she punched him in the face. Hard.

Harry, who had watched Anya move with inhuman speed toward Malfoy with wide eyes, was now watching Hermione free fall.

He couldn't stand just watching her fall toward the ground and completely let go of all reason. He grabbed his broom, mounted it and shot off towards Hermione.

"NO!" Madam Hooch shouted, knowing that even if Harry managed to catch the girl, he wouldn't be able to hold both of them on a broom.

Anya was watching the whole thing as if in slow motion. She couldn't let Harry get hurt. She couldn't let Hermione get hurt either, but Harry was her first priority.

She shut her eyes, and held her hands out in front of her, palms facing where Harry was, having just caught Hermione and heading fast toward the ground.

_Don't fall, don't fall, PLEASE don't fall,_

Anya kept chanting that in her head and felt her magic pushing out towards her palms and into Harry.

She opened her eyes only after the sensation had stopped.

What she saw made her breathe a sigh of relief.

She didn't know what her magic had done, but it seemed to have listened to her requests and Harry, who was holding Hermione, landed safe on the ground.

Madam Hooch rushed over to them as soon as they landed.

Hermione had fainted from shock and was set on a stretcher conjured by the flying teacher.

Anya didn't want to move. She had knocked Malfoy unconscious, and only by sitting on him would his bodyguards leave him lying on the ground for evidence. It seems they were scared of her. Hah.

She wanted to check to make sure Harry was okay, but she didn't want Malfoy to escape.

Fortunately, Harry seemed to feel what she was thinking through their odd connection and headed over to her the moment he was free from questioning form the other first years and Madam Hooch.

"Anya, did you do-?" he started, but Anya silenced him with a look.

She took his hand and sent, _"Later,"_ to him.

He nodded and helped her up.

"What happened to him?" Ron asked, motioning to the unconscious Malfoy.

"I punched him," there was a gasp from the crowd who seemed to have followed Ron and Harry over to where she was sitting. "Hey! He deserved it! He was the one cursing Hermione's broom," she shouted at the crowd. "He was laughing, so I shut him up!"

The crowd silenced for a moment before the Gryffindors and Slytherins started shouting at each other, each defending their own housemate.

"I honestly didn't believe it would be hard enough to knock him out," Anya admitted quietly to Harry and Ron.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've always wanted to do that to him. Little git," Ron said, looking at Malfoy with a smirk.

"Don't worry about it!" Anya said sounding exasperated. "I'm going to get in so much trouble...." Anya looked over at Malfoy too, but with a worried expression.

"Alright, everyone back to the castle! Miss Granger will be fine. Madam Pomfrey will have her fixed up in no time! Everyone back to your- what has happened here?" Professor McGonagall had come out to talk to Harry about his flying but noticed the large crowd and the still Malfoy, who took first priority.

"Back to your common room! Now!" she said to the large crowd. Ron, Harry and Anya tried to sneak away but she caught them. "Except you three."

**-o-**


	10. F L U F F Y

_Disclaimer: Any lines or you recognize do NOT belong to me. (only in my dreams.)_

**Chapter Nine-**

"_We are in so much trouble now," _Anya thought to Harry after she had grabbed onto his arm.

Anya, Harry and Ron were walking through the corridors of the castle, trailing behind a furious Professor McGonagall.

Harry didn't think anything back, he just sent calming feelings through their link, which worked slightly for both of them.

After walking for another five minutes, they arrived at a door and Professor McGonagall stopped and opened the door.

"In," she said, gesturing them inside with a wave.

They obeyed and stood in front of her desk.

Once Professor McGonagall had shut the door she walked behind the desk and stood to face them.

"What happened?" she asked, her lips getting thinner by the minute.

The three looked at each other, silently deciding that Anya should speak. She groaned inwardly and started explaining everything that happened outside, finally ending with, "I know I was wrong to punch him, though, and I accept a full punishment for it. I apologize for letting my emotions get the better of me." Anya finished, her head bowed and her eyes focused on her scuffed up, second hand shoes.

Anya had to mature very fast for her age because of the way the children at the orphanage treated her and she almost always got blamed for things she didn't do. She knew how to take responsibility for her actions because she knew that if she were truthful with Veronica about when she _did_ do something, then she would believe her when she said she didn't do something.

Professor McGonagall was shocked.

She never once, in all her years of teaching, had a first year admit and accept their wrongdoings and punishments for their actions. They always tried to deny it and get out of the situation.

She didn't know whether or not to punish this child or not.

"Well, thank you, Miss Anya, for admitting to your wrongdoings and accepting your punishment. It is very mature of you. However, you will still need to serve a detention with me tomorrow night, right after dinner. I will see you here?" Professor McGonagall asked, studying Anya with a steady eye.

"Yes, ma'am, tomorrow night," Anya said, looking the stern teacher in the eye.

"Now, about you, Mr. Potter. I will need to speak to you alone.

You two may go back to your common room now. Thank you." Professor McGonagall said, showing them the door.

"Have a nice afternoon, Professor," Anya said quietly before leaving.

Professor McGonagall decided she was definitely going to like this girl.

**-O-**

Anya and Ron left the room and sat down against the wall across from it.

"Anya, could you—"

"No." Anya cut him off.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Ron protested.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You were going to ask me about what really happened back there and how I got Harry to the ground safely." She said to Ron, who huffed. "We're going to wait for Harry and then I will explain it to the both of you."

Ron huffed again. "Fine."

They waited. Ron started getting bored, so he took his wand out and started trying to levitate a small pebble.

After a few minutes Professor McGonagall exited the room and walked off, taking no notice of them.

Anya and Ron looked at each other with confused expressions, but stayed where they were.

A few more minutes later, Professor McGonagall came back with and older boy in tow.

It was another ten minutes before the boy and Harry came out, the both of them looking thoroughly happy.

The boy walked away down the corridor and Ron and Anya got up, met Harry and they followed.

"What are you grinning about?" Ron asked.

"I'm a seeker. On the Gryffindor Quidditch team..." he trailed off with a huge smile.

Ron had stopped walking, his mouth hanging open.

Anya had clapped her hands and gave Harry a hug.

"See? I told you you wouldn't make a fool of yourself!"

Ron had finally found his voice. "But... you must be the youngest player in a—"

"In a century," Harry finished. "Wood told me. He's the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

Their talk about Quidditch lasted until the end of the corridor.

Harry had brought up the dreaded topic.

Or at least Anya dreaded it.

"I have no idea." Anya answered Harry's question of how she pulled him to safety.

"But you must have done something!" Ron pushed on.

"I know I _did_ something. I just don't know what." She sighed. "All I remember is thinking _don't fall, don't fall._ My hands, of their own mind, faced you and I felt a wave a magic leak out of me. That's all."

"But that's wandless magic!" Ron exclaimed. "That's supposed to be really hard to do! Dumbledore's the only wizard who does it all the time like it's nothing. And even he still uses his wand most of the time!"

"I don't know. You're saying this isn't normal... I don't know what's wrong with me. This has never happened to anyone before?" Anya asked, starting to get a bit nervous. Veronica never told her about anything like this.

"Not that I know of," Ron answered.

Anya didn't know what to do. All she knew was that a piece of her mind was telling her to keep this a secret. She would tell Veronica the next time she saw her but that's it.

"Guys, we have to keep this a secret, okay? I really don't want to be the weird one again." Anya told them.

"Deal," "Sure," were the answers she got.

"But, Anya, if anything starts to go wrong or you're not okay you have to tell us so we can get help, alright?" Harry had taken hold of her arms, forcing her to look at him. The only things his thoughts projected were that he cared about her in a brotherly way and that he only wanted her to be okay.

"_I'll be careful and I promise to tell someone if something happens."_ She thought to him. She nodded outside so Ron could see.

Harry let go and they continued walking through the halls.

"We should visit Hermione," Anya said, gesturing to the hospital wing they were passing.

"Why?" Ron asked. "We didn't knock her off her broom."

"Because it's the right thing to do." Anya said slapping Ron in the arm for his lack of tact.

"Ouch! Is this what I get for being friends with a girl?" Ron asked rhetorically.

He got slapped again.

"So, I guess that's a yes," he mumbled.

Anya glared at him. He shut up.

Harry just rolled his eyes at them and pushed open the doors.

They all walked in and saw Hermione sitting on her bed, doing up her shoes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Harry asked. Anya walked in line with Harry while Ron stayed back a little, really hoping they could leave soon. He was hungry and they would miss dinner if they took too long.

Hermione finished the last loop on her shoe and looked up.

"Better, and Harry I really appreciate you catching me. Madam Pomfrey said of you didn't it, my injuries could be a lot worse. Thank you."

"It was nothing." Harry said, looking down at his shoes.

"And Anya, I know you were the one who stopped Malfoy. Thanks for that." Hermione said, flashing the girl a small smile.

"No problem." Anya said. Then something nagged at her mind. "How did you know that I was the one who spotted him?"

"Malfoy was muttering about it while he was getting his nose fixed. You shouldn't have punched him, you know." Hermione said, the look in her eyes becoming stern. It reminded Anya a lot of Veronica and how she had got angry with her for eating dessert before her dinner.

"I know and I've already told the full story and have gotten punished. There's no need to tell me that." Anya said rather coldly. She didn't like the way Hermione was scolding her for saving her arse.

"Well, I'm glad you know you broke the rules and accepted your punishment for it." Hermione said, grabbing her wand off the bed and headed towards them.

"So, are we going back to the common room? We still have sometime before dinner," she said.

"Yeah, lets go." Harry said, hoping Anya didn't get any more pissed off.

The left the hospital wing and started walking.

They walked for a few minutes before Anya realized she had no idea where they were.

"Does anyone recognize this corridor?" she asked.

Everyone looked around, shocked that they didn't notice where they were going.

"Well, we cant be fa—" a cackling cut off Hermione.

"Ooo, ickle firsties. What fun!" Peeves said swooping down on them and chasing them.

They ran through the corridors for a few minutes until they were even more lost then they were before and they were out of breath.

"In here!" Ron said pulling on a door handle.

It didn't open.

"Oh no!" Anya said, watching Peeves zone in on them with ink pellets.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione said pushing them out of the way of the door. "_Alohamora!"_

The door creaked open and they all shoved inside.

Anya closed and locked the door after them and sighed in relief.

The relief, however, was short lived.

Anya heard Hermione gasp and she turned around.

Her eyes went wide, but she managed to hold her gasp.

In front of her eyes was a _huge_ three-headed dog.

She grabbed Harry's arm, and thought loudly, "_LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"_ and tugged his arm.

He turned and opened the door just in time, as Hermione and Ron had started yelling and the dog was barking and headed straight towards them.

Ron was out first, as he saw fit to throw Harry, Anya and Hermione out of the way. They followed, and Anya had the presence of mind to shut and bolt the door.

They didn't stop running until they reached the common room.

Once there, Harry uttered the password through gasps of air and they were all in.

They stood there for a few moments in silence, catching their breath, until Ron's stomach rumbling broke it and Harry and Anya started laughing.

Hermione just glared at the three of them.

"How could you laugh at a time like this?" she spat, glaring at their laughter as if it were a capital offence.

Anya calmed down enough to say, "At a time like what?" she asked, surprised at Hermione's outburst.

"We just saw that the school is keeping a three headed dog in the castle and I think it's a very serious matter!"

"Well, it isn't like they didn't warn us not to go down there!" Anya said, any trace of laughter gone from her eyes. "We didn't notice while we were running, but that was the third floor corridor!"

"It was?" Ron said, realization dawning in his face.

"Yeah, but even if it was, why are they keeping a thing like that in a school?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Hermione huffed, "Well, I don't care. Investigating will only get us into trouble. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to dinner, before any of you come up with a plan to get us killed, or worse, expelled." And she turned on her heel and left through the portrait hole.

* * *

**A/N- Hey everyone!**

**I apologize 39756297529478592475973x for the extremely long delay, but I've had a lot going on and haven't had any time to update. I really am so sorry, but I hope you will continue to stick with me and Anya despite my crappy update timing. **

**Reviews are, as always, are appreciated, but not ones yelling at me for my updates (and lack there of). I know I'm awful for not updating and I promise to make it up to you with a really long chapter. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL. (really, I do.)**

**-LaurenBlack :)**


End file.
